


Inbox Zero

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Chocolate Box Treat, E-mail, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: Drew loves e-mail but he's starting to see it's not always the best way to solve his problems.





	Inbox Zero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



> Note: the documents below were written in their entirety before Enzo was definitively revealed to be a scumbag and fired, but since he only appears peripherally they are presented unedited.

To: Enzo.amore@wwe.com  
From: DrewGulak@microsoft.com  
Subject: Workplace communication  
Date: 11.14.17

Dear Enzo,

I hope this message finds you well.

I am so excited to be a new member of your team and I look forward to contributing in any way I can. I was writing to inquire about your use of text messaging. I am used to a more formal style of workplace communication, and I was wondering if e-mail would be an appropriate substitute, and if in fact we could default to it in Zo-Train group communication. I have noticed that the "group text" we have been using often descends into chaos and I am very confused about what some of these images mean.

It would be no trouble at all to put on a training for our "train" and I am proudly certified in Microsoft Outlook and Microsoft PowerPoint. Even sports entertainers can't neglect their professional development.

Thank you,  
Drew

 

To: mavericktonyabs@hotmail.com  
From: DrewGulak@microsoft.com  
Subject: Rental car reservations  
Date: 11.18.17

Hi Tony,

Since we're driving together again for this leg of the road trip, I went ahead and confirmed what is becoming our usual reservation, the economy super-saver. I had a coupon so I had them turn on the satellite radio to be extra fancy. Driving with you makes the turnpike fly by.

Are we still on for Thanksgiving? It was so nice to spend last year together but I know if your nieces and nephews are excited to see you that takes priority. I guess we can talk about this when I pick you up.

Also, were you serious about wanting PowerPoint training from me? I am prepared to give you a *great* hands-on experience. I'm gentle, but thorough ;) That's a joke because of course you know that I am gentle. Except when I am not!

Maybe I should call instead.

Thanks,  
Drew

  
To: support@wwe.com  
From: DrewGulak@microsoft.com  
Subject: Recovering a lost file  
Date: 12.12.17

Dear tech support team,

Happy Hanukkah! I hope things are good back at headquarters and that you are having a great holiday.

Due to outside interference, I was forced to shut down my computer before saving a PowerPoint slide presentation I was editing and I need to recover the file. A complicating factor is that my laptop was slightly smashed with a folding chair by my supervisor, with whom I believe you are familiar from previous well -documented incidents. It is making a very unhealthy sounding noise when I try to turn it on.

What's the best way to go through appropriate channels to get this thing serviced? Is this something you can walk me through over the phone? I do hope that the file can be recovered and that the dent in the case will come out.

Thank you,  
Drew Gulak

Sent from my iPhone

  
To: mavericktonyabs@hotmail.com  
From: DrewGulak@microsoft.com  
Subject: no subject  
Date: 12.13.17

Drew,

I am so sorry. Can we please talk? It was a mistake and now I don't know what to do. I've never regretted anything more in my life. I'm a complete mess and

Saved as draft


End file.
